Fight
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Kon, Rei is a vampire as famous as the legends. Hiwatari, Kai is a bounty hunter out for his head. Their paths are about to cross and their swords will clash. [Rei x Kai] Death


This is similar to my work _'Face Off'_ and as frequent as this theme is, I could not resist the urge to write it.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Fight- **

The woods seemed much darker that night and the wind much colder, chilling his flesh as he walked upon the damp earth and beneath the speckling sky. The rain had washed away all the malice of rancid battles during the day and when the moon rose high above the horizon, the droplets ceased and a new calm regained control.

The blades of grass crunched as his feet stepped on them mercilessly, without thought coursing through his mind. His head was lost in the damp scent lingering all around him mixed with the fresh aroma that the storm left behind. He felt intoxicated by the swirl of nature and lighter as he continued his pace forward, not for an instance even daring to look back.

The somber rested back there so instead, he looked to where all would be clear and not hazed or blinded with his rage. Now, for that moment, he wished for tranquility. He could not help but snort at the ridiculous idea, even if to no one and shook his head as his long ebony bangs swayed to either side with the motion. War surrounded the vast lands.

He let escape a quiet sigh and trudged through the moisture, in a straight line to the new patch of jade, rustling with the faint gusts that swooped up his garments and whipped his bound tresses. As the vines cluttering his path thickened, from the sheath attached to the belt on his hips, he pulled out his weapon and cut through the masses.

Near the end, the clearing became visible, illuminated by the moon and without need to squint his topaz gems, a black figure standing back to the wind drew in his attention. He almost felt his lip twitch into a smirk but simply stepped out as well into open view, keeping his sword behind him as he approached, fearless.

The stranger turned his gaze to him and two ruby orbs, as thick as blood and as rich as wine fixed him intensely. On guard, his own narrowed into onyx slits. The head of slate took in his appearance briefly, making note of the blade missing from its casing, then up the slender body to the tan face that equally returned his regard, noting his larger stature.

''Kon, Rei.'' It was not a question but a statement, laced in the deepest voice he had ever heard, baritone and riddled with a foreign accent.

It did not surprise the other, either. After all, his name _was_ legendary.

Now, his smile appeared and poking out from his lip was the sharp canine, as lethal as his blade. He nodded for the outsider, without words and awaited the introduction that was due to him.

''I am, Hiwatari, Kai and I will be your assassin this eve.''

Rei would have laughed if Kai had not charged at him, revealing his own sword in the process, gleaming it under the glowing moon light. The steel clashed and rang out into the silence as they met, face to face, visages left inches apart.

''Bounty Hunter.'' Spat the prey, sneering at the ivory countenance.

''Vampire.'' Retorted the assailant as if the word was acid to his tongue.

They pushed apart and separated, letting the distance expand amid them. Their feet side stepped in a circular fashion, each, patient, waiting, calculating the next move. Either had ever fought before, let alone meet and caution was their only ally on the new battlefield, lost to spectators, deep within the dangerous forest.

The second Kai dared advance, Rei followed suite and in the middle, they quarreled again, swapping positions from offensive to defensive with each lethal blow. They grunted, gaining distance for the instance, in their debuting spar.

Kai did not look in the least impressed as Rei mockingly smiled his incisors for the hunter to see, trailing his finger along the left one. There was a feral growl and the vampire held out his sword to brace himself for the oncoming blows, matching the violent swipes with swift and cunning blocks.

Their eyes locked in war, never leaving the other set. The first darker pair looked on with determination while the next, lighter ones shone in mirth at the unexpected challenge. Having lived for a century, roaming the planet, decimating towns, Rei thought nothing of this new competitor. He brushed him off as another fool, looking for glory from his gory beheading.

_So many had failed pitifully. _

Another slash attacked him, as his own ensued with a quick block. Their slices went back and forth and none had yet to make collision or pierce flesh. This, vampire of whom so many spoke of in hush and fearful whispers seemed like any other Kai killed with the tip of his pure silver sword. With every murder, he engraved their inhumane lives with a bar into the steel forged from the heat as hot as hell, where he led them to, one after another.

_So many had fallen pitifully. _

Their battle unfurled just as any, like many others they both fought, except their former foes would have long fallen, accepted defeat and moved on into their afterlives. This one, however, proved to be exceptional and each concurred silently. Although, as evenly matched as they were, one slip was all it would take.

Rei slid, his shoe gliding against the dampness and Kai lunged at the opportunity. He struck with full force and his opponent barely managed to escape the brutal attempt to finish him off. The white fabric of his shirt tore, down the center, in a straight line and the clasps holding together the material ripped open. Within an instance, he was dashing backwards, fleeing momentarily.

When the wind hit his bare chest, he hissed and his pupils dilated into thinner lines, overwhelmed by the enraged amber boiling like hot gold. Across from him, there was a boasting smirk. That did not sit well with him. This time, he began the vivid assault. His sword threatened and each time came closer to pale skin, murderously high, aiming for the jugular vein in the seeker's neck. He refused to hold back any longer. The sharp tip yearned for flesh. A violent strike, though lower, finally coupled rapier to coat, shredding the fibers of his ebony garment but nothing beneath.

Kai tore his jacket off his body whilst he retreated, a glare of venomous poison transfixed on the smug vampire's features, flourishing into a cocky leer. He gripped the handle of his weapon, gritted his teeth and attacked ruthlessly. Rage engulfed their eyes. They thrived for dominance and the flames burning all their senses, deepened their urges for victory and triumph.

Through metallic reverberations, shattering the restful atmosphere of the darker night, they began drawing blood from their bodies. Thin, long wounds surfaced and trickled patterns down their arms, across their torsos and yet, they never felt the blows. The red only made them desire to inflict more and watch the wounds bleed crimson essence.

Rei licked his lips at the sight of flowing blood. His mouth craved a taste and not let it waste as the droplets soaked into clothes or fell misused onto the ground. Kai sneered with revulsion as the night beast licked his fingers clean of the ruby color staining them, coated from his own injuries.

''Wretched being.'' He cursed, spitting his distaste onto the soil that he stood strong upon.

''Maybe you will taste better.'' Was the retort, sly and malicious, floating away into the looming silence.

Their fight resumed as the dark storm clouds veiled the moon light and its shimmering radiance that once lit up the clearance amid the woodland. All luminosity dissipated as they clashed, in the obscurity. Until the grey clouds passed, the bounty hunter braced himself defensively. No other being had eyes like a vampire in the night. There, he could hide much easier and mount an attack like the astute predator he was.

Kai was forced into relying on his ears, picking up on all the sensitive noises surrounding him. He lost sight of his prey and became just that. Listening to the forest, he stood on absolute guard. Rei, though, dashed all around and moved erratically to throw his opposition off his game. Every step placed in various spaces quickly became confusing.

It could all end in one blow. One correctly placed stab and the conclusion would be spelled out in a vicious blood splatter with a new corpse added to his infinite and immeasurable collection. He crept up behind his adversary and before he could dodge, a plunge ripped through his stomach as red eyes looked down at the blade pierced through him. As fast as it came, the atrocious withdrawal left him on his knees, hands applying pressure to the gaping hole.

''I purposely missed, _Hiwatari_. I like you.'' Rei whispered into his ear as he knelt down beside him, brushing a warm hand over a cold cheek.

His gestures were like salt rubbed into an open incision. The caress was an affront to him. 

Rei rose and in that brief, unwary occurrence, a sharp, sadistic tug latched onto his hair, swaying down by his ankles behind him. A hiss rumbled in his throat, similar to a ferocious tiger's cry and eyes only rivaled by that feline turned to glare downward. Kai used the tresses to pull himself up, smirking cruelly as the bind unraveled and the ebony locks spilled freely around the unearthly figure's frame.

There was no insult worst then defiling the silk mane with bloodied hands. No one dared touch his hair and lived to speak.

''I will kill you, _Kon_.''

''If I do die by your hands, I will not taste bitter defeat but instead, your blood.'' He bore his fangs and hunger when he lunged.

Kai fought back as best he could and ignored the surges of pain whilst holding his sword high. He refused to be defeated. No amount of agony would stop his strive. Those teeth looked ready to quench an appetite on his neck and devour his skin. So much time slipped through their fingers and before long, he would undoubtedly fall.

The hours of the darkness ended and let up its reign to a lighter shade of blue. Soon, the sun would peak out and that only meant one thing. He growled and attempted a counterstrike, the end managing to slice a vulnerable wrist right along the vein paths. His body only needed to last a little longer though so much quintessence had spilled from his vanishing spirit.

A yelp sounded but Rei suppressed the anguish slashed across his flesh. Eyes diverted down to clench the injury and when they glanced up again, in less then a blink, the same overwhelming feeling he inflicted through the innards in the stomach ripped through him but higher. His heart was the objective.

He staggered, each step forward heavy as he gasped, finally viewing the sword left in his chest. Kai left his weapon lodged in the ribcage as he too sauntered, weak from the blood loss. Rei followed as red marks leaked from his lips and down his over his abdomen. The sound made the hunter turn as he looked back through his half lidded eyes. The noise became louder and with his last ounce of strength, a final charge to end the battle left orbs wide as saucers and foreheads leaned together, in a dying hold.

Their yells of pain rang in unison as Rei's knees gave out, dragging down Kai with him. The rapier now pierced through them both as their bodies were left in an embrace of equal death. Two more engravings could be added to the weapon when the next would stumble upon it, abandoned in the woods.

Gently, Rei kissed the bluing lips, greedily sucking the last breaths inside. Kai barely registered the touch and took in a final, long gasp as warm teeth sunk into his neck.

They could no longer fight and alas, die together as each of their wishes was fulfilled.

By the time dawn broke, a while after both their bodies disintegrated into ashes under the faint rays and the breeze of the early morn swept them off.

**-EndE- **

This felt terribly cliché to every extreme of the word and repetitive but I needed to vent. I think the ending, and how morose it is makes up for this, pointless one-shot. I tried to better manipulate this theme.

Yes, Kai turning into ashes means before his death and Rei's own, he changed him into a vampire. Don't ask…it seemed befitting to me and coincides with the before last line about their wishes and its completions.


End file.
